


Like Real People Do

by to_dwellondreams1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2962358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_dwellondreams1/pseuds/to_dwellondreams1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Olicity drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small prompt that I've had saved for a LONG time, so I thought I might as well just upload it. 
> 
> Feel free to send me any requests/prompts!

“One, two, three…pop!”

Felicity’s heart catches in her chest as she hears a shriek of delight come from her daughter, who is currently mid-air above her husband. 

No matter how many times she’s watched them do this, she doesn’t think she will ever be able to stifle the fear that consumes her when they play this game. 

She lets out a sigh of relief as Sophia comes back down, landing safely in the arms of her husband who seems to be having just as much fun as their daughter. 

She watches Oliver as he gently lowers Sophia back down to his chest, arms cradling her protectively, a look of pure joy on his face as he gazes at her. The same face he’s had since the day she told him she was pregnant. 

Sophia’s lips are moving rapidly as her fingers reach to grasp his large face in her tiny hands. No doubt she’s begging him to toss her again, using a maneuver that Felicity herself has pulled many times to get Oliver to do as she wished. 

From the fake sigh of exasperation on her husband’s part, and the smile that immediately overtakes her daughter’s face, Felicity can only assume that Oliver has agreed to continue their game. 

Once they started, they could go on for hours if Felicity let them. She usually does. 

She once tried to warn Oliver that he was going to spoil her if he continued to give her what she wanted all the time.

He merely shook his head and claimed that it was as much for his benefit as it was hers. 

“It’s an excellent workout.”

“There’s no need to use the salmon ladder when I get the same results with this one is there? Is there?” He asked, brining his fingers down onto Sophia’s stomach, eliciting a peel of laughter to erupt from her mouth.

Her indulgent smile was poorly concealed after Oliver’s response and she chose not to fight them on this any longer. 

Because despite the reservations that Felicity held, she knew without a doubt that the safest place for their daughter was in her husbands’ arms. 

So as she once again turns her eyes to her husband and daughter, she runs a soothing hand over her stomach and sinks deeper into her chair, content with the knowledge that both of their children are safe in the arms of their parents.


End file.
